


A Song of the Siren

by sugaracid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, GingerRoseWeek2020, Gingerrose - Freeform, Mixed Media, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaracid/pseuds/sugaracid
Summary: The last experiences of Armitage Hux existence.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	1. it hails me to the sea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.

The last thing he thought he heard before the dark engulfed him into the abyss was a quiet but melodic voice of someone. 

Someone whom he has shared a snippets of audio-comm with over a secure channel for the last few months. Small sentimental lines that went straight to his rotten core, telling him that his effort won’t be wasted, that what he was doing was good, and significant, much to his dismay and adamant believe that his act of treason was all self serving. 

He never felt so much cold before, seeping into his bone, leeching into the air around him, as memories rushed to him. From the earliest day he could remember the soft, battered, but soothing hands of his mother, to the hot lashes of torn skin from his fathers gift upon his frail body, a jolt of icy triumph when standing over a pair of unseeing eyes and frothy bluish mouth of his abuser, to the cold routines and recycled air of space cruisers colored with flashes of icy resentment, strokes of hellfire wraths, and wild thirst of control, and finally a niggling warmth. The warmth soothes and freed him as it simultaneously raised his dread over his own well-being, that grows effusively by the minute every time he communicates confidential informations to this person.

He knows her name, remembered her voice, and impacted by her sheer personality, but he couldn’t call for her or cry for the atonement he seek from her. All he could taste was the iron in his mouth, the fleeting feeling a small hand softly touched his forehead, and that sweet murmur of hers, assuring him that’s everything’s all right, speaking to his unhearing ears “it’s over. Now, you’re free.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m so sorry that:  
> 1\. It’s unbeta’ed because I was originally just going to post the picture on tumblr and I feels like I need to write things down, so yeah. Bear with me.  
> 2\. The pure angst. I didn’t meant to do that but I feel like Hux and many of other SW secondary characters can be quite flat due to needs for ease of discard and plot devices. For a legendary space soap opera and saga, their demise feels quite hollow (I know that it is intentionally done but heck).


	2. and buoy me to the eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Billie Eilish’s Ocean Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s my contribution to the GingerRose Week 2020 day 6’s prompt. 
> 
> I’m going to post the rest of week’s prompt very late and sporadically. Thank you very much for Gingerrose folks on discord for initiating this event and the encouragements. Cheers!


End file.
